His Angel
by Arisa Coulson-Rogers
Summary: Dr. Grace Anne Coulson is a Gifted Agent of SHIELD. She's the one who finds Cap and revives him. He's extremely grateful and even more smitten. They become very close, then her dad dies and Hydra happens. Suddenly they're more than friends. I suck at summaries. Rating will change. Pairings: Steve/OC, Coulson/OC, Skye/Bucky, Fitz/Simmons, Fury/Hill, Bruce/Natasha, Tony/Pepper
1. Being Found

I trudged through the snow with my father and the rest of our team trailing behind as we searched the area for Dr. Bruce Banner. We were about five miles into the forest from where the truck driver said he had dropped Bruce off. I picked up the buzz from the Hulk at the road and followed it. "He was here," I called back to the others, pausing for them to catch up, "but he's not in the area anymore. He Hulked-out about a half a mile ahead of us, let's check it out." I'm Gifted and my gift, funny enough, is to sense other Gifteds (lab made or not).

"Are you sure you're okay for this, Grace?" My father asked quietly when he reached my side. I was sent to keep an eye on Bruce before the accident and considered him a friend.

"I'm fine. I'd rather it was me, anyone else who would just shoot him." I said with a nod. When I turned to move I caught the looks of concern that Clint and Natasha shared, having been close enough to over-hear the exchange while the other four still lagged behind. I continued to lead the way to where Bruce Hulked-out.

When we reached the point of the switch it was a mess, the ice was cracked and partially broken. There was a backpack in one direction, what remained of a parka in another, one leg of a pair of pants in yet another, and in the middle of all the destruction sitting perfectly intact like it had simply been dropped was a hand gun. I crouched next to it and realized it had Bruce's energy all over it. I knew what he tried to do. "Oh God, Bruce." I whispered and covered my face with both hands, hiding my anguished expression from the others. I felt my father's hand on my shoulder.

"Go back to base, we've got this." He said gently. I nodded and stood, took a deep breath before turning to go. I didn't even take a steep before a new energy hit me like a ton of bricks, knocking the air out of my lungs and causing me to freeze in place. "Grace?"

"Hey Doc, you okay?" Clint called, his eyes never missed anything. I gasped in a breath, spun and took off running in the direction the energy was coming from.

"Grace?" My father questioned again as he, of course, followed me. I just kept running until I reached the edge of the large deep crack in the glacier and looked down. There in the cracked ice was a World War II era plane and I knew who was in it. Not even waiting for climbing gear, I lowered myself over the side and started to climb down careful of the med bag slung over my shoulder. "Grace Anne! What the hell are you doing?!" I ignored my father and kept climbing down. I tuned out the rest of the yelling as I reached the plane and climbed in the already broken windshield.

There was surprisingly little ice inside. I slid off the dashboard and onto the floor looking around. I was too dark to see, I pulled my flashlight from my pocket for light. There a few feet in front of me on the floor half covered in ice was Captain America ….. and he was breathing. Shaking off the utter shock, I sprang into action. I ran forward and dropped to my knees next to him, my hand going to his neck for a pulse that was there but very weak (confirming I hadn't lost it). I pulled the med bag off my shoulder and sat it next to me yanking it open, as I found the epinephrine my radio crackled to life with a very familiar angry voice but I ignored it. I injected the eppie into the Captain's arm, after a second he gaped deeply before his breathing evened out much deeper the before and I checked his pulse again it was slightly stronger. I grabbed my radio. "Shut up and call HQ and get a full med team out here ASAP, tech too with heaters or something. Then get your asses down here. You won't believe this." As I barked out orders I pulled the thermal blanket from my bag and flipped it out over the top half of the Captain's body, the half that wasn't covered in ice.

"What's going on?" my dad asked still annoyed.

"Just shut the fuck up and do as I said Agent!" I snapped, it was harsh but I'm in Doctor Mode and my patient can't wait for my dad to stop being pissy. I felt the Captain's hand close around my knee and made to move it but he only held tighter. "Captain, can you hear me?" I ask quietly and pause, nothing. _It's reflex, and that's good, _I told myself. "I have to do something about this ice." I muttered to myself. Thinking quickly I pulled out my tactical knife and start carefully chipping away at the ice. A few minutes I hear voices from close above and then boots hitting the plane's dash. Flashlights click on.

"Holy mother of God! Is that who I think it is?!" Dad's voice rang from behind me. _Of course he's going to fanboy-out over this_. The Captain's hand twitched around my knee at the noise.

"Yes it is and be quite, he's in bad enough shape without you freaking him out." I said firmly in my Doctor Coulson voice.

"He's alive?!" Dad still being a loud mouth fanboy. The Captains hand twitched again.

"That's what I just said. Now shut up." I snapped. "Someone get over here and help with the ice." I was still chipping away at it as the others stood there gapping like idiots. "Now. You idiots."

"Yes ma'am." Johnson replied and scrambled to help. Donovan didn't say a word just scrambled after his partner.

"Carefully!" I barked and my knee was squeezed gently. "If you're going to be clumsy just get out." Doctor Mode made me a bitch.

"Yes Doctor Coulson." They answered in unison and started chipping at the ice like I was. My father was still gapping like an idiot, but at least he's stayed quiet and out of the way. I pause to check the Captain's pulse again, still not as strong as it should be but better than it was. When my fingers left his neck he squeezed my knee again, I froze mid movement toward the med bag.

"He just squeezed your knee." My dad supplied uselessly.

"Yes I know." I said irritably. "Captain? Can you hear me?" I asked softly, a pause and nothing. "Cap?" A tiny twitch. I swallowed hard and tried again. "Steve?" This time he squeezed my knee. "Steve?" I tested and he squeezed again. _He can hear me! _"My name's Grace and I'm a Doctor. We're gonna get you out of here soon." He squeezed my knee again. I turned to Agent Useless Fanboy. "Go check on that med team." He was still gapping like a fish, but his eyes now rested on the hand on my knee. "Now!" I barked and he snapped to and skittered off.

When the med and tech teams arrived it took about ten minutes total to get Steve out of the ice and onto a stretcher, wrapped in at least five thermal blankets. He stirred and seemed panicked as we pulled him up out of the chasm. When we reached top side his eyes fluttered and he grabbed my hand. I blushed as we loaded him into the Quinn-Jet.


	2. Waking Up

Two weeks of IV fluids and heated blankets later and Steve is in perfect health, except for still being in a coma. The only time I left him was to go to the bathroom or to shower and change. It seemed that Steve responded best to me, or more precisely **only** to me. When the other Doctors tried to get a reaction from him it didn't work. It was only my hand he reached for and squeezed, it was only my voice that made his eye shift under his eyelids. Some of them were actually jealous but Director Fury quickly reassigned them. I wrote it off as being the one that brought him back from the brink.

"You should go home." My god father's baritone voice called from behind me, I was checking Steve's vitals again.

"Got work to do." I said and I heard his trench coat rustle as he moved to my side. Through the curtain of my dark brown hair I could see his eye patch, I was one of the few people he deliberately put on his blind side.

"You won't do him any good if you don't take care of yourself." Fury said reaching out and putting his hand on my arm. "Go home and sleep, Grace, he'll be fine." You know his worried when he pulls out the first names.

"Yes, Sir." I sighed, he nodded and let my arm go before moving away. "I'll be back, Steve." I said softly, pushing a stray lock of blonde hair back from his face. His eyes twitched and his hand caught mine that wasn't by his face. "I'll be back." I promised.

When I left, I didn't go home, I went to see my grandmother. When I stepped through the door to her room she smiled at me, sitting up farther in her hospital bed. "Grace, darling," She said, her British accent thickening. She paused for a moment and studied me. "How is he?" _Good, she remembers._ I had called her as soon as we got Steve stabilized, she'd been looking for him for so long.

"Better, still not awake, but better." I said as I moved to sit at her bedside.

"Still only responds to you?" She asked. _I'm gonna punch Dad for telling her that._ I tried not to blush.

"Yeah." I said quietly. "He heard me when we found him and I think he knows that I helped him."

"You saved him, Darling." She corrected. "And of course he knows, if he's still in there after being frozen for seventy years, he knows."

"He is. He mumbled Bucky's name…. and yours." I said. "And he's mumbled at an angel too."

"He probably means you, dear." She said and this time I did blush.

"He's probably dreaming." I deflected,

"Yes, dear." Gran said patting my hand like she still didn't buy it. She coughed a little bit and I jumped to get water. "Bloody hell, that's annoying." She said after she took a sip. I watched her for a minute, waiting for a lapse. She looked at me and smiled. "He'll wake when he's ready." I smiled brightly but checked my sigh of relief that she remembered our conversation.

"I know." I said and my phone started ringing. It was Fury. "Yeah?" I answered.

"Get back here he's awake and bolting." He said then the line went dead. _Oh my God. _I jumped up.

"Sorry, I have to go." I bent to kiss her check before running out the door.

I found them on the street not far from HQ. Steve looked upset. I threw my car in park and jumped out. The other agents moved out of my way quickly. When I reached Fury I glared at him. "'He'll be fine' you said." Fury opened his mouth to reply but got cut off.

"I know your voice." My head snapped around to look at Steve. His voice was nicer than in the recordings. "Grace." My face lit up like a Christmas tree. _OH MY GOD!_

"Yes." I said stunned, we both took a few steps toward each other until we were standing face to face. His hand came forward and latched on to mine again, like a reflex, I was smiling so wide my face hurt. Realizing his hand moved he looked down and blushed but held on. "How are you feeling? Are you light headed?" I asked. _'Cause I sure as hell am._ He shook his head. I could hear Fury talking to Agent Hill behind me but ignored them.

A car backfired and Steve jumped and pulled me closer, head spinning around looking for danger. "Shhh, it was just a car." I said my free hand grasped his shoulder trying to soothe him. "It's over, you're safe." When that didn't work I noticed his posture, slightly curled down around me. _He's protecting me._ It became clear. I grasped his chin and turned him to look at me, his blue-gray eyes locked with mine. "**We're** safe." His body relaxed and he nodded, his chin slipping from my hold. The Agents around us stood oblivious.

"Sorry." He said and moved to step back but I just tugging him back in place.

"It's alright." I said. _What do you do with someone who just got back from a war? Probably with major PTSD? _ I thought for a minute and had an idea. "Come on." I started pulling him toward my car, he went willingly. Fury gave me a questioning look but I just glared at him. He seemed to get the point and nodded before turning to Hill, no doubt telling her to follow us.

When we got to the car a Steve realized he actually had to let my hand go just for a moment, he made a face. I squeezed his hand lightly, he smiled at me and squeezed back. He opened my door, which was cute, before I gently shooed him to the other side. We slipped inside, I buckled and started the car. "Seatbelt." I gently reminded Steve, he quickly complied. I put the car into gear before putting my hand on the seat where he could reach it. I pulled away from the curb as he gently grasped my hand again.

We rode in silence, and as I thought Hill was in the car behind us with Agent Blake and another higher level agent I didn't recognize. I pulled off the road a few miles out of NYC by the shore line. There was a small hidden beach here that was quiet. We got out of the car and started toward the beach, Steve grabbed my hand again. Hill and the others, blessedly, stayed in the car.

We found a bolder big enough for both of to sit on. We sat for a long time looking out at the ocean. Steve seemed calmer, but he still gripped my hand. "This is better?" I asked softly.

"This is better." He said. We stayed there for a while longer.


	3. Realizing

After a few months, I finally took Steve to see **her**. He was insistent and she was the only one from those days that was still alive. Fury was mad at me for about a minute when I told Steve about her, but when I said that she could help me ease his mind about SHIELD he calmed down.

On the porch of my childhood home, he grabbed my other hand as I reached for the doorknob. I stopped, a few weeks after he woke up he started to only do that when he was nervous instead of all the time. "You don't have to go in there." I said softly even though I knew what his reply would be,

"Yes I do, you know that." He said, his voice wavered a little. I turned and smiled gently at him.

"Steve, it's okay." I said soothingly. "It's just her. She might look a little older now, but it's still her."

"I know." Steve said smiling at me. "And I want to see her… I just don't know what to say when I do." _He might be a super-soldier on the outside now, but he's still the scrawny insecure kid from Brooklyn on the inside._

"I'll let you in on a little secret," I said, then leaned forward and stage-whispered, "neither does she." He chuckled and relaxed a bit. I straightened up and smiled. "You ready?" He nodded and I turned and opened the door.

***SHIELD***

I cracked open the door and stuck my head inside. "Grace, darling." She called from her propped up position on the bed. I smiled at her. I pushed the door the rest of the way open and pulled Steve into the room. "Steve." She gasped, her face lighting up.

"Peggy." Steve sounded breathless. I pulled my hand from his and pushed him toward the chair next the bed that smelled faintly of alcohol and engine grease. _Tony must have been here earlier._ She grasped both of his hands in hers and they smiled brightly at each other. My chest suddenly burned, I backed away towards the door not wanting to be in the room anymore. "Grace?" Steve turned to look at me when he heard me move.

"I'm just gonna let you two catch up." I said, my voice taking a slightly British sound. Steve made a face like he didn't believe me. "After seventy years, there's probably a lot to say and you don't need an audience." _Yeah, that's all it is. I just want to give them some privacy. _I told myself.

"It's fine, Darling, stay." She didn't believe me either. I opened my mouth to say something but my phone rang, it was Fury. _For once, Boss, you have perfect timing._

"It's Fury. I really have to take it." I said, gesturing with the phone, before slipping out. _Why does my chest hurt like this?_ I wondered to myself. "Coulson." I answered the phone.

***SHIELD***

"Okay, what was that?" Steve asked after the door closed. He was worried about Grace, she was acting really strange.

"Poor, dear, it's probably very awkward for her." Peggy replied, worried about the girl herself. "She's always been extremely sensitive, it's part of her Gift, though she tries to hide it. She always had such an awareness of things." She squeezed his hands gently. "It's quite funny, when Grace was just a girl she swore up and down that one day she'd find you."

"Really?" Steve asked surprised.

"Oh yes, though we never really believed that she would." Peggy said laughing lightly. "I am never doubting that child again." She paused for a moment. Then said more seriously. "It's so good to see you. It's been so long."

"I know, I'm sorry." Steve said sadly. He felt bad for leaving her alone. Peggy cupped his check in one of her hands.

"You shouldn't be, you saved us all." She said firmly but warmly. He held her hand to his face, but something was different. "It's different for you too, isn't it?" She asked searching his eyes.

"Peggy," Steve started to deny it but she cut him off.

"It's alright, Steve, it changed for me a long time ago. I do still love you, just …. differently." She said. Steve sighed.

"Yeah, it's different for me too." He admitted. "Has been since I woke up and I don't know why." She looked at him for a minute like the idiot that kept shooing her away when she tried to tell him the grenade wasn't live. "What?"

"Honestly, Steve?" Peggy asked exasperated. "You don't know?"

"No." Steve said completely confused. Peggy's hand dropped from between his hand and his face.

"My Phillip, Grace's father, he's been here going between being completely ecstatic fanboy and overprotective father. Fury himself, who won't get his own head out of his ass about Hill, knows and you don't?" Peggy ranted.

"Uh, no. And what's a fanboy?" Steve was even more confused.

"Honestly, Steve, it's Grace. She's why it's different." She said.

"Grace? What do you mean?" Steve was even more lost than before. Peggy sighed.

"Steve, use you head." She said gently. "When you woke up, who calmed you down? Bloody hell, you haven't relaxed since she left the room." Steve thought about it for a moment, noticed he was indeed tense and tried to relax but couldn't.

"Okay, I trust her and?" Steve asked, not admitting even to himself what he was feeling.

"You more than trust her, Steve. The way you look at her… You never even looked at me like that." Peggy said and Steve still looked confused. "You're completely in love with her and that's alright."

"I-I-I…" Steve couldn't finish as he processed what she said. No he never did look at Peggy the same way he looked at Grace but they were different women after all. He thought about the way he felt about Grace, the utter calm and warmth her presence filled him with, and the way he couldn't stop himself from reaching for her. He'd never felt like this before, not even about Peggy. "You're right." He whispered so quietly it was barely audible.

"I know." Peggy said. "Now, what are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know." Steve said softly. Peggy smiled tiredly at him. "You look exhausted, I should let you get some rest." He kissed her forehead before bowing out.

***SHIELD***

Fury, the bastard, only called me to see how things were going. I chewed him out, called him a "pirate-faced asshole", and hung up. I was twitchy and angry and I didn't know why. I sat down on a bench in the garden and tried to calm down. _What the hell is wrong with me? _I thought, shocked at my own behavior. My chest still hurt and my limbs felt heavy and I wanted to curl up in a ball and cry. I took several deep breaths, trying to shake the weird things I was feeling.

A while later, Steve came out the back door looking of me. I stood up as he walked over. Without a word he pulled me close wrapped both arms around my waist and buried his face in the crook of my neck. I froze as all the anger and hurt vanished, my body suddenly lighter. I slowly wrapped my arms around his shoulders. I relaxed into the embrace. _This is nice. _


	4. Before Battle

Loki imploded a SHIELD base, used freaky mind control to enslave Clint and Dr. Selvig, and moved on to try to take over the world. This day sucks. I was called to the imploded base to treat the injured while everyone else tries to catch the crazy demi-god. Not that I don't love being SHIELD's best Doctor, but I'd rather help kick Loki's ass and free Clint.

"Coulson," an agent called and I turned, "it's for you." He held up a satellite phone. I hurried over and took it.

"Coulson." I answered.

"It's Steve." The sound of his voice made me perk up. I wondered farther away from the others.

"Hey." I said, my voice taking a softer tone.

"So, I met your dad." _Oh God._

"I am so sorry. He's such a nerd. Please tell me he didn't do anything too out there." I covered my face with my hand.

"It wasn't too bad. Well other than the whole 'I watched you well you were sleeping' part."

"Oh my god. He really said that?"

"Yeah, it was actually pretty funny. And Agent Romanov warned be about some sort of cards he'll want me to sign." I pulled my hand from my face.

"Natasha's there? Keep an eye on her for me, she and Clint are really close. She might be acting like she's fine but she's not."

"Will do. Your friend Dr. Banner is here too." I smiled at the news.

"Good, if anyone can find the Tesseract, it's Bruce…. I haven't seen him since the accident, how does he look?"

"He's not too happy about being on the Helicarrier, but other than that he seems fine. You need to stop worrying about so many things."

"I'm paid to worry. Anyway, I have the feeling that Bruce will be better when Tony shows up."

"Stark? Are you sure, Grace? His file is kind of…"

"Yes, Steve, I'm sure those two will be good for each other."

"Okay, I trust your instincts. I should go but I'll check in again as soon as I can."

"Alright, just be careful and don't do anything too dangerous."

"Stop worrying."

"Can't help it. Oh, are my dad or Natasha around?"

"Uhhh, Romanov is. Do you need to talk to her?"

"Yeah, pass her the phone. But before you do….." I had a gnawing feeling in the pit of my stomach and there were so many things I wanted to say.

"What is it?"

"Just come back, okay?" I left it at that for the time being.

"Always." He said softly. "Here's Romanov."

"Hey, sestpehka." Natasha answered.

"Nat, cognitive recalibration."

"What the yebat' does that mean?" She cursed in Russian.

"Hit Clint in the head **hard**, that should wake him up."

"So, literally knock the sense back into him?" I could hear the slight amusement in her voice.

"Yes." I said firmly.

"Okay, spasibo." Nat said, I could practically hear her nod.

"Your welcome. Be careful, sestpa." I said still worrying.

"I will. Later."

"Later." I said and the line went dead. Swallowing hard, I pulled the phone from my ear and walked back over to the make shift triage center. I tossed the sat phone at the agent who gave it to me on my way past.

"What's the matter?" Agent Blake asked when I got to his cot to check the splint on his leg.

"Nothing." I answered reaching to tap lightly on his ankle. "Still feel that?"

"Yes and don't give me that, Coulson." He said. I poked the bottom of his foot.

"And that?" I asked, evading him.

"Yes. You're avoiding my question." Blake said.

"I already answered it." I said and went straight back to business. "Still doesn't appear to be any nerve damage."

"Good. But there **is** something bugging you. Talk to me, Coulson." Blake said in that I'm-Mr. Scary-Agent-Blake voice that made even Level 6 Ops agents cry.

"I'm fine and you know that voice doesn't work on me, Blake." I said crossing my arms and glaring at him.

"And you know that look doesn't work on me." He snapped then sighed and started again in a softer, lower voice. "Grace, I've known you since you were born and I know when something's wrong. Please talk to me." My arms dropped and I sighed.

"I don't know, Felix, I just have a bad feeling about this." I said softly. "I should be out there with them looking for Loki, not in Level 1 triage where I'm so over qualified it's not even funny. I feel like I'm wearing that damn Nanny-bracelet **again**. Like Fury isn't taking me seriously."

"Grace," Blake started.

"Honestly, Felix, did anyone have any life threatening injuries? You're the most injured person here, everyone else just needed a fucking Band-Aid or maybe an ice pack. Why am I here when I'm not needed? Why am I being treated like a rookie with no combat training than like the Specialist I am?" I ranted. "And if it were about being too close to Clint, my dad and Natasha would be grounded too."

"Grace, I think I can speak for everyone when I say we don't want you anywhere near Loki. You're Gifted, were **born** Gifted, and we don't even know the full extent of your powers or what that means. You're also a weak point for Fury, your father, and Captain Rogers. If Loki got his hands on you it would be dangerous." Blake reasoned but I wasn't having any of it.

"First of all, I can handle myself. Second, what the hell would Loki **an alien** know about Gifteds. Third, if my father and Fury can't keep their shit in check that's on them. And I don't even know where you got the bullshit about Rogers." I snapped. I felt like I needed to be out there, like something bad would happen if I wasn't.

"Oh please, he looks at you like the sun shines out your ass." Blake stated bluntly. I blushed at his words.

"Okay, we've clearly given you too many pain meds." I deflected. _There's no way in hell he looks at me like that._

"I haven't taken any." Blake said. "And just because you have no idea how Rogers feels about you doesn't me that everyone else doesn't." I blushed farther.

"Rogers and I are just friends and I'm kind of his handler, that's all." I said trying to sound firm.

"So is that why you almost killed that guy with the sat phone when you came back? I know that it was Rogers you were talking to. You're throwing things at people and being scarier than me because you're his friend and quasi-handler? Yeah, right." Blake finished and rolled his eyes.

"You must have hit your head." I said moving to check his head for injury.

"No I did not hit my head. What the hell would make you think that?" Blake asked sounding annoyed.

"You actually admitted someone is scarier than you." I supplied with a smirk. He chuckled quietly.

"Yes I'm a bit of a hard-ass but I can't clear an area the way you have." Blake said. "Look around Grace, no one's come within ten feet of you today. Not even my assistant is over here, and you know how she is." His assistant hovered all the time, but with a look around I confirmed that no Agent Cora wasn't close to us and she was at the next bed with another agent. "See what I mean?"

"Shut up before I sedate you, Blake."

* * *

Author's Note: The next chapter will contain major character death and graphic violence.


	5. Coulson Dies

Author's Note: All underlined parts cone directly from The Avengers script. I own nothing.

OUTSIDE THE HELICARRIER Barton PULLS THE TRIGGER ON HIS BOW. The arrow then EXPLODES THE ENGINE RIGHT OFF THE HELICARRIER!

INT. BANNER'S LAB

Everyone is thrown in every direction. Steve, Fury, Thor and Tony are thrown across while Natasha and Banner is down in the lower equipment room. Steve looks up at Tony.

STEVE: Put on the suit!

TONY: Yep!

Ciaos ensues. Banner Hulks-out and chases Natasha around smashing things, then fights with Thor, while Steve and Tony try to fix the engine. Two people go to check Loki's cage, Thor and Agent Coulson.

Loki uses doubles to trick Thor and gets him into the cage and locks him in.

Suddenly, GUARDING SOLDIER falls down like a tree. AGENT COULSON stands there, holding PHASE 2 WEAPON PHIL COULSON: Move away, please.

Loki moves away from the switch .AGENT PHIL COULSON: You like this? We started working on the prototype after you sent THE DESTROYER. Even I don't know what it does. Do you wanna find out?

A LOUD GASP. AGENT COULSON IS IMPALED THROUGH THE HEART. THE REAL LOKI STANDS BEHIND COULSON. THOR: Nooo!

Loki sends Agent Coulson against the wall. Agent Coulson slumps down, breathing fast. Loki makes his way to the control switch. He gives his brother one last look. Thor looks at him, hopeful. Loki opens the HATCH. Thor still hopes. LOKI HITS THE BUTTON AND DROPS THOR OUT OF THE SHIP.

Loki has no remorse as he looks down. He closes the hatch and proceeds to leave. A WEAK PHIL COULSON: You're gonna lose.

LOKI: (turning) Am I?

AGENT PHIL COULSON: It's in your nature.

LOKI: Your heroes are scattered, your floating fortress falls from the sky...where is my disadvantage?

AGENT PHIL COULSON: You lack conviction.

LOKI: I don't think I... AGENT COULSON SHOOTS LOKI WITH HIS PHASE 2 WEAPON PROTOTYPE, CAUSING LOKI TO BE BLOWN THROUGH THE WALL BEHIND HIM.

AGENT PHIL COULSON: So that's what it does.

Fury runs in finding Agent Coulson still alive, barely. AGENT PHIL COULSON: Sorry, boss. They got rabbited.

NICK FURY: Just stay awake. EYES ON ME!

AGENT PHIL COULSON: No. I'm clocked out here.

NICK FURY: Not an option.

AGENT PHIL COULSON: It's okay, boss. This was never going to work... if they didn't have something... to... Agent Coulson looks away. Sighs his last breath. Nick Fury looks on grimly at Coulson. The medical team arrives.

*** SHIELD ***

I felt a piercing cold in my chest and knew something was wrong. I ran to the coms guy. "Get the Helicarrier on the line." I said. He fiddled with the sat phone then pressed it to his ear, after a second he made a face and tried again.

"I can't get them, all I'm getting is static." He said pulling the sat phone away from his ear.

"Damn it. Get HQ and tell them to send back up, something's wrong up there." I said, I turned and started walking away. "And get me a ride." I stormed across the make-shift triage to where I left my bag by Blake's bed.

"What's going on?" Blake asked sitting up farther as I grabbed my bag.

"Helicarrier's coms are down." I said pulling my tactical gear from my bag.

"Coulson, you have orders to stay here." Blake said.

"Fuck orders!" I snapped turning on him. "Something's wrong, they could have fallen out of the sky for all we know!"

"Okay, alright." Blake held his hands up surrender, knowing damn well he couldn't talk me out of this.

Author's Note: I had to stop here because I was crying to hard. The next chapter will take place after the Avengers defeat Loki. Grace doesn't find out her father is dead until then.


	6. AN: Sorry

Hi Readers,

I haven't updated in a while and probably won't for a while longer. My grandfather died on February 3 and we are still dealing with his estate and such. Also, my nephew has pneumonia. My life is a little hectic right now. I will update as soon as I can. Sorry for the inconvenience.

~Arisa


	7. AN: Sorry Again

Dear Readers,

I'm not going to be to able post for a while longer as I'm having computer problems. I'm posting this via cell phone which seriously sucks. I'll hopefully have my computer fixed soon. I'm sorry for the inconvenience.

~Arisa


End file.
